Иридодиагностика
Иридодиагностика — метод в нетрадиционной медицине, в котором диагностика проводится по обследованию радужной оболочки глаза. Сторонники метода утверждают, что болезни различных органов приводят к изменению рисунка радужной оболочки. thumb|200px|Зелёно-жёлтая [[радужная оболочка вокруг прозрачного зрачка]] Метод в своем принципе безвреден, единственное неудобство, которое надо выдержать — это яркое освещение глаза при обследовании. В Европе, включая Польшу, иридодиагностика по-прежнему мало популярна. Научные исследования, проведённые методами доказательной медицины, показали, что вероятность правильно определить диагноз с помощью иридодиагностики не выше обычной случайности. В связи с этим иридодиагностика зачастую рассматривается как псевдонаукаIridologyRobert E. Bartholomew, Michael Likely. Subsidising Australian pseudo-science: is iridology complementary medicine or witch doctoring?//Australian and New Zealand Journal of Public Health Volume 22, Issue 1, pages 163—164, January 1998 Iridology is quackery and has absolutely no scientific basis. In this regard, iridology is tantamount to witch doctoring Douglas Stalker, Clark N. Glymour. Examining holistic medicine. New York: Prometheus Books, 1985. p.172-178Greasley P. Is evaluating complementary and alternative medicine equivalent to evaluating the absurd?//Eval Health Prof. 2010 Jun;33(2):127-39John K. Gilbert. Science Education: Science, education, and the formal curriculum. p/16-17 или шарлатанствоStephen Barrett, M.D. Iridology Is Nonsense Перевод на статьи русский http://fraudcatalog.com/?p=3806 . Согласно современным научным данным, текстура радужной оболочки глаза является фенотипической чертой и развивается в ходе внутриутробного развития, не претерпевая изменений после рождения. Стабильность структуры радужной оболочки глаза используется как основа для биометрических методик идентификации личности . Методика thumb|200px|Карта иридодиагностики левой [[Радужная оболочка|радужной оболочки глаза человека]] thumb|200px|Карта иридодиагностики правой [[Радужная оболочка|радужной оболочки глаза человека]] Согласно иридодиагностам, различным участкам радужки соответствуют внутренние органы. Составляются различные карты подобных соответствий; типичная карта содержит около 80-90 участков. Болезни, влияющие на вид радужной оболочки Несмотря на заявления сторонников метода, что иридодиагностика якобы может определить множество болезней, по рисунку радужки и его изменению можно определить крайне малое количество патологических состояний, часто врожденных либо вызванных травмой или заболеванием глаза. Среди болезней, изменяющих или проявляющихся в окраске радужной оболочки: * попадание инородного тела c внедрением в роговицу (железные осколки приводят к сидерозу или заржавливанию тканей глаза; медные осколки — к хальколозу).«Ранения глаз с внедрением повреждающих инородных тел» * генетические нарушения ** нарушения обмена меланина, в том числе альбинизм«Генетические нарушения обмена меланина», фенилкетонурия (проявляется в ослаблении пигментации радужки) ** нейрофиброматоз (Узелки Лиша) ** Синдром Вильямса Симптомы, легко определяемые по радужке и/или размеру зрачка: * Аниридия — отсутствие радужной оболочки. * Анизокория — различие размера зрачков правого и левого глаза. * Гетерохромия — различный цвет радужной оболочки у глаз. Наблюдается, например, при Синдроме Горнера, Синдроме Ваарденбурга * Мидриаз — расширение зрачка * Поликория — несколько зрачков в радужной оболочке Научные исследования Методу посвящено несколько научных работ, в которых показано, что он не работает; уровень верно диагностированных по радужке заболеваний статистически незначим. Рисунок радужки в течение жизни практически не меняется (если исключить травмы глаза и хирургические вмешательства), что послужило основой для разработки биометрического метода . Первым настоящим научным исследованиемDonin J. Ophthalmology—Epitomes of Progress//West J Med. 1981 August; 135(2): 133–134. иридодиагностики стало исследование 1979 года, опубликованное в Journal of the American Medical Association (Simon et al. 1979), трем иридодиагностам предлагалось обнаружить заболевания почек по фотографиям радужки. Результаты метода не совпадали с настоящим диагнозом; различные испытуемые давали противоречивые ответы. Выводы работы: «иридодиагностика не является ни чувствительной, ни специфичной, и вероятность правильного определения диагноза не выше обычной случайности» («iridology was neither selective nor specific, and the likelihood of correct detection was statistically no better than chance»). Исследование 1988 года, из British Medical Journal (Knipschild 1988) , проводилось с 39 пациентами пятью иридодиагностами. Авторы исследования сделали вывод, что: «…данное исследование продемонстрировало, что иридодиагностика не является объективным диагностическим методом» («…this study showed that iridology is not a useful diagnostic aid»). В 2000 году был проведен анализ 77 публикаций об иридодиагностике и был сделан вывод, что проведенные исследования не показали эффективность метода в диагностике заболеваний, кроме того, были отмечены потенциальные риски для пациента, в том числе и экономические. В целом как врачам, так и пациентам было рекомендовано воздерживаться от применения иридодиагностики. В 2005 году были опубликованы результаты исследований, в которых проверялась возможность обнаружить рак методами иридодиагностики. В исследовании участвовали 110 пациентов (68 с различными опухолями и 42 - контрольная группа). Правильно определен диагноз был лишь в трех случаях.Karsten Münstedt, Samer El-Safadi, Friedel Brück, Marek Zygmunt, Andreas Hackethal, and Hans-Rudolf Tinneberg. Can Iridology Detect Susceptibility to Cancer? A Prospective Case-Controlled Study//The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine. June 2005, 11(3): 515-519. Другое исследование, результаты которого были опубликованы в немецком журнале Der Ophthalmologe и в котором участвовали 29 пациентов, показало, что вероятность определить рак толстого кишечника методами иридодиагностики не выше обычной случайности.S. Herber, M. Rehbein, T. Tepas, C. Pohl and P. Esser. Hilft die Irisdiagnose bei der Erkennung des kolorektalen Karzinoms?//Der Ophthalmologe Volume 105, Number 6, 570-574 Примечания Литература Литература по иридологии и иридодиагностике * * * * * * * * * * * Критика иридодиагностики * См. также * Френология Категория:Альтернативная медицина